


Pandora's Box is Opened

by Akita_J



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: Once there was a young girl. She was tasked to protect a box that contained the most powerful evil in the universe, but she failed and was cursed for that wrong doing. 1000 years latter she must pretend to be a boy so the people after her power gained from the curse cannot find her. A certain thief wants to stop the people who are after her. Will the Kaitou learn the truth or fail.





	

Pandora's Pov:

My name is Pandora. I have not always been a gem. I used to be a young village girl. I do not remember those times very well because at that time I was only five years old. Everything began on my fifth birthday. On that day I got a box. A box that was passed down from generation to generation through my family. It was said that the box contained the most powerful evil that had ever existed. My parents told me there was an evil demon in it. The first born in every generation of my family have to protect the box from falling into the wrong hands. I was too young back then to learn the repercussions of my actions, but I paid dearly for them.

I was not protecting the box like I was supposed to and a man snuck in. I did not remember his face all to clearly for I was five years old and I was too young to be suspicious of anybody. The man asked me if he could see the box, I handed it to the man thinking nothing of it, until he opened it. I remember a comet flying overhead, the man took out a jar and held it up to my face. I shivered and felt weak. I felt a tear streaming down my face. I knew that I was cursed from that moment forward. I would never be able to lead a normal life again.

I looked over at the open box. A dark mist streamed out creating a figure. I could not tell what the figure looked like for it was quite distorted, but I could tell one thing though. It was pure evil. A being created from pure darkness. I felt my mind drifting. I knew it was my fault. I could handle the pain, for I deserved it, however I could not handle the sound of my mother crying out for me. That was the last thing I saw before my consciousness drifted into a sleep from which I would not be woken from for over a thousand years.

Marina's Pov:

I could not do anything as I watched my little girl become a physical gem. I fell to my knees and began to cry for I could do nothing to save my daughter. The man laughed at me and through the bottle that contained my little Pandora's tears. The man picked up the box and Pandora and ran. For the first time in my life I felt completely helpless. I knew I would never see my kind loving daughter again. I looked down at the jar and saw that the man left a drop of Pandora's tears. That man made one single flaw. I will get my daughter back just you wait. I gulped down the drop and ran, never looking back. I knew if I did I would break. I would never think of my husband or younger daughter Selena until I return with Pandora. My only hope is that you are still alive when I return.


End file.
